Sixty Days for a Lifetime
by McShip
Summary: This is what would have happened if everything went almost normal during the bet Mark and Addison had. Happy ending for them. I have always wanted a happy ending for them. We reached M!
1. Unexpected Feelings, a Bet and an Intern

**Sixty Days for a Lifetime**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Feelings, a Bet, and an Intern**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the TV show, Grey's Anatomy, nor the actress and actor Kate Walsh and Eric Dane. I wish I owned Eric Dane. Hehe.

**A/N:**Second story on FF and first Grey's fic! Okay, so don't kill me! I always wanted to see a happy ending for Mark and Addison, but I love him and Lexie. Okay, so this is the story of the bet made between them but with a happy ending! Yay. Enjoy.

**A/N: **I will making this out of Addison's and Mark's point of view.

* * *

**_Addison's POV_**

I went to visit my ex-husband and his girlfriend. Hm. Not something an ex-wife would say. She had drowned in the ocean but she made it through. Derek believed she gave up on swimming because she was a good swimmer. I am now leaning against the nurse's station at this hospital and I sulk, quietly, as I watch my ex-husband comforts his girlfriend and look at her with such a strong expression and think, "He's never felt that way."

**_Mark's POV_**

I went to check on Derek and his intern girlfriend, maybe to flirt with the nurses, maybe to flirt with Addison. I turn the corner of the nurse's station in front of the room and I see Addison so, I stand next to her.

"So, she's okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. She pauses and then says, "We never had that. He _never _felt _that _way about me."

"I did," I slip. She looks at me and starts to leave but turns around and faces me.

"You know sometimes," she says and I face her, "I think what a waste it is to throw away all that history."

"I'm flawed. I'm a-- a wreck. But you-- it wasn't a game." She takes a deep breath and I hold mine, waiting for her to say something, anything.

"Sixty days." What? "Go sixty days with no sex, no other women. Sixty days, cold turkey, and maybe, I'll believe you." Really? Hm.

**_Addison's POV_**

"So I only have sex with you?" he says. I laugh at that. Classic Mark.

"No. No sex with anyone. Grow up Mark. Find another way to scratch the itch."

"Say, I do. You'll give us a try? A real try, the couples thing? No sneakin' around, no bootycalls?"

"If you make it, yes."

"Okay, we're on." I turn to leave Mark, thinking how this was not going to be easy for him.

"Oh, and Addison." I turn around. "If I'm not having sex, neither are you."

"Who could I possibly be having sex with?" Hm. Who _would_ I be having sex with?

**_The next day..._**

"Good morning, Dr. Montgomery," my intern chimed to me.

"Good morning to you, too, Dr. Karev," I greeted my intern. OH! _Him. _"I have back to back surgeries today so you can either pick up Sloan's crap or go into surgery with me."

"Hey, I can't support my team if I'm not there!" he answered. I gave him the chart for my next patient as we walked into her room.

* * *

Okay, short, short chapter. I have no idea what to do for this chapter. Since it's sixty days, I'll do each chapter with 10 day intervals. So 6 more chapters and then something after that. Review, please!


	2. Temptations from a Resident

**Chapter 2: Temptations from a Resident**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the copyrights of Grey's Anatomy nor do I own Kate Walsh or Eric Dane. I own what happens in the story, though. Hehe.

**A/N: **Okay, thanks for the reviews! So, this chapter will be about days 1 through 10 of the bet. Let me tell you. It will not be easy for Mark. I had no ideas for the first chapter but I'm bursting for this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Day One..._**

**_Mark's POV_**

Oh, God, this woman is killing me! She is literally killing me! The first day was not so easy. You know what it's like to be around hot nurses and residents _all day long?_ Especially one fiery, hot redhead who has agreed to try the couples thing with me. She was killing me on the first day.

I'm at Joe's and Addison comes in and sits next to me. We talk for a few minutes and I'm drinking and she's drinking. Next thing I know, she has my hand on my left knee and it's slowly coming up. God, she is killing me! She's just there laughing it off and her hand is still coming up.

**_Addison's POV_**

Oh, God, oh, God, I can't breathe! Haha. If you saw Mark's face right now you would probably be dying right about now! Oh, this is fun. I better let this guy out of his misery, so I remove my hand and Mark instantly relaxes. Hm. He usually relaxes when a woman's hand is _on _him. I giggle and leave him.

**_Mark's POV_**

I breathe a little after she takes her hand of my thigh, _so close_ to Big Sloan. She just giggles and leaves me. That was a close call. This is gonna kill me. A hot scrub nurse comes up and sits next to me. Oh, God, not again. She put her hands, that's right _hands_, on my knee and they slowly come up. I grab them and, using all of my will, I tell her to leave. She pouts and leaves me. That became the cycle of the night. Hot scrub nurse, hands on knee and going up, grabbing the hands and telling the nurse or resident to leave. I was exhausted by the time the sixth nurse came around so I paid Joe and was on my way back to the hotel. Oh, God. _The hotel._ I quickly leave the elevator and step into my room.

No one's here. Thank God.

After I close my door, someone knocks. Addison please give me a break! I open the door and it's just the maid. She apologizes and leaves. I breathe a sigh of relief and close the door. I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight. My head is swarming of, not the scrub nurses, _Addison_. I take a quick shower and I'm off to bed. I check the time and it's almost midnight. Good night, Seattle.

_"Addison," I say. She puts her fingers on my lips._

_"Shh... just enjoy this..." I couldn't figure out where I was. The hotel room? Maybe. All I know is I am somewhat naked, in a bed, with Addison on top of me. In a flimsy nightgown. A _short _flimsy gown. And she is on top of me! She puts her hands on my stomach and traces circles until she goes right near..._

Beep, beep, beep, beep! Aw, come on, damn it! At least I made it through the first day and that was hard. I get up, trying to get the image of Addison naked out of my head. It's not working. A quick shower and I'm off to Seattle Grace Hospital. I grab two coffees, one for me and one for Addison. I see her at the nurse's station, looking over a chart.

"First day is done," I say as I give her a coffee. She takes it and looks at me. I think she's shocked by the look on her face. Well, this manwhore is not going down!

**_Day Seven..._**

**_Addison's POV_**

That became the cycle of every day. Coffee and an update. Surprisingly, he hasn't slept with anyone. It's been a week! A week and he hasn't slept with _anyone_. I thought it was going to be hard for him but he's going through it like it's nothing! But today... Today was going to be different. I can feel it in my bones. That, and the hot new resident.

I rode up the elevator with Mark. I expected him to flirt with me, since the bet had nothing to do with flirting. He didn't say _anything_. The doors opened but we weren't on our floor yet. A girl came into the elevator and stood next to Mark. Mark audibly held his breath. Oh, my gosh.

**_Mark's POV_**

Damn it! Why the hell is the universe so against me?! This girl was _hot_. Young and _hot._ Her hair was down and it came just at her shoulders. She had glasses, too. She looked about 5 foot and 4 inches. Short. This girl had two things men wanted. An ass and breasts. I couldn't help glancing back and forth from the elevator doors and her.

"Hi," she said. I held my breath. She extended her arm out to me.

"Hi," I said, and shook her hand. I shot a look at Addie and she was trying to hide her laughter. Damn it.

"I'm Andie," she said.

"Andie. I'm Mark." She looked back at Addison and greeted her as well.

"You guys look like attendings. Hm. I'm meeting attendings on my first day. I'm a third year resident. I transferred here from Los Angeles. This hospital seems a lot better than my other one. Plus, Seattle has ferry boats." She smiles.

"I'm a neo-natal surgeon," Addison says.

"I'm a plastic surgeon."

"I guess I'll be on your specialty." I expected her to point to Addison but she pointed at me. "I did an amazing job at plastics back in LA. People would think I would go into gynecology or neo-natal but I like plastics." The doors opened and she stepped out. I breathed again and I heard Addison laughing. This was not going to be easy anymore.

* * *

Hehe. I just wanted to put in someone that would antagonize Mark for the whole bet. Andie is going to make more special guest appearances in the future. Click that little green button there and review, please!


	3. New Best Friend

**Chapter 3: New Best Friend**

**A/N**: I've been bursting with ideas since the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. They motivated me to make another update. Now, please enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

**_Day 17..._**

**_Mark's POV_**

Things have been pretty good, despite Andie. It's been good. It's been 17 days since I started the bet. I feel proud and horny all at the same time. I tried so hard to distract myself from Andie but she became my new best friend.

"I've only had one girl best friend in my life. She moved away when I was in second grade," she told me. "It's always been a guy after that. Always."

There was so much she told me in the ten days. _Ten days_. At least it kept me distracted. I couldn't risk thinking of the nurses naked. I couln't flirt anymore, either. There's was too much temptation in those thoughts. This bet is definitely going to kill me.

Andie has been a romantic all her life. Whenever she saw Derek and Meredith together, she would always stare with that dreamy look on her face. She was daydreaming, probably about a wedding for them. Did I tell you she loved to design? The day after I saw her daydreaming, she asked me if this dress was good for the wedding. My jaw dropped. Holy. Crap.

"What?" she asked. She was becoming scared. "It's horrible isn't it? Oh I knew it was." I looked at Andie.

"Show this to Meredith," I said. She took the book and looked at it.

"Maybe I should show this to Izzie or someone. A cheerful person."

"Meredith's gonna like it, Andie." She took a deep breath and walked away. We were in the cafeteria so Meredith was just a few steps away. I watch as she shows it to Meredith. They talk for a while, Meredith's eyes getting bigger as Andie showed it. Next thing I heard was a very girly scream. Why do girls always scream so loudly?

"I. LOVE. IT!" A wide grin was on both of their faces. Izzie took a look and then whispered something in Andie's ear. Andie just nodded. My pager beeped and I had to go. Andie looked back at me and I waved. She ran up to me and hugged me, my arm still in the air. Damn, she ran fast!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I looked around and everyone was staring at me and Andie.

"I gotta go to surgery," I said, my hand still in the air like an idiot. She took a step back and nodded. She sat down and started designing something. I ran to surgery after that.

**_Addison's POV_**

I couldn't help but stare at the sight. Mark looked like such an idiot with his arm still in the air. I couldn't tear my eyes off Andie hugging him. He's not going to break the bet. But he might. He just might.

_**Andie's POV**_

Thank you, Mark! I have always questioned my abilities, always questioned if I'm doing things the best I can. I'm glad he's my best friend. I won't ever talk to him about guys and stuff. No, that's saved for my close girlfriends, Addison especially. I'm so glad I go to know them both.

Plus, moving to Seattle made me fall for this amazing doctor! The doctor is so friendly to me and I just can't get enough of being with the doctor. I am seriously falling. Like I always do. Hm... I wonder how she would react if I asked her out...

* * *

Bwahahahaha! Did I mention I love cliffies? I bet you can guess who the doctor is. Hehe. Okay, so ask me many many questions about the last sentence but you have to review! The lime green button is waiting for you to click it.


	4. Scratching the Itch

**Chapter 4: Scratching the Itch**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews. I just had to type this down because I feel like I'm going to implode if I don't type this down. The answer to one of your questions is no. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**_Day 24..._**

**_Andie's POV_**

Calm down, Andie, calm down. There's nothing serious. Ha! Who am I kidding? This _is _serious. I can't tell anyone about this. I can't tell Mark because, well, who I am falling for is reserved for my girl friends. But my only closest girl friend is Addison. And _she _is who I'm falling for. This is a mess. This is a frickin' mess! I have to tell and ask Mark. I have to tell him or I'm going to implode! Frick!

"Hey, M-mark," I say to him. Damn, my stuttering. Frick.

"Hey," he says back.

"I have quite a p-personal question to ask. Is-is-is A-addison s-seeing anyone?" I ask. He looks at me and his mouth falls to a frown. Frick.

**_Mark's POV_**

"She's seeing someone?" I ask. It's been 24 days since I started the bet and she's seeing someone?

**_Andie's POV_**

"N-no! No, not at all. I'm just... wondering." Frick. I look at the floor then glance at him. He's frown turned into a huge grin.

"You're a lesbian?!" he asks. FRICK!

"I- I'm not a lesbian. I was never _never _a lesbian. It's-- It's-- I like boys. I've liked boys since I was twelve. I like them. Then at eighteen I started liking girls. I'm n-not a lesbian. I'm..." I take a deep breath, "I'm bisexual." I look at Mark and his face fell again.

**_Mark's POV_**

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I ran because my mind instantly went to dirty places when she said that. I ran to the nearest on call room.

What did Addison say when we talked about the bet? _Find another way to scratch the itch_. Damn. Well, it's better than sleeping with another woman. I open the door, close it, and lock it. Scratch the itch, Mark. Without scratching it with another woman.

**_Andie's POV_**

He was gone in a flash. Oh, no. This is so not good. Is he going to tell Addison? Calm down. He's a nice guy. He won't tell her. He won't tell her.

Will he tell her? Stop worrying, Lex. Bury yourself in work. That always helps. That always takes my mind off of things. Especially Addison. Why did I tell Mark? Wait. I noticed something else. His face fell when I asked if Addison was seeing someone. That can only mean one thing. He's falling for her or he's already in love with her. Bury yourself in work, Lex. Bury yourself. I took a plastic surgery chart and started running to the room. _Bury yourself, Lex_.

* * *

That button is waiting for you. Yes, she is not a lesbian. I would not make her a full on lesbian. No. This is a better twist because of what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Click the button because that will help me make the next chapter.


	5. A Beautiful Mess

**Chapter 5: A Beautiful Mess**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: I've gone crazy! I had to type this down. Okay, so next chapter. Someone from Andie's past is at the hospital. Enjoy the new chapter!

**A/N**: Oh and her name is similar to mine. I changed the middle and last name because of pervs on the internet.

* * *

**_Day 31..._**

**_Andie's POV_**

Mark and I had been pretty smooth since our talk. He told me about the bet and his manwhore days. I didn't believe he was a manwhore. He was a good guy. Apparently, bisexuality is a turn on for him. I understood him after that.

I'm doing my charts in the lobby because it was the quietest place in the hospital. I needed to think. A guy comes up to me as I was finishing a report.

"Is this seat taken?" he asks. I look up at him and instantly recognize him. "Alex!" He sits next to me and hugs me. I'm sitting there, bringing up the memory of him that seemed like an eternity ago.

_Flashback..._

_"Alex?" he yelled after me. I run faster, hoping to get home, hoping to help my heart stop beating faster. He kissed me. He _kissed_me. He's my best friend, and I always fall for my close friends. He catches me. I wasn't fast enough, even though I ran on the track team. "Alex. Come on! Talk to me, please!" I spin around and he's so close to me. I felt like I could melt my lips against his again but I couldn't. He was engaged. Engaged to that girl that sits next to me in Bio-Chem. The one that cheated off my paper. The girl I hated so much._

_"Justin! Just leave me the frick alone! Okay? You're getting married next month and I'm the maid of honor! She thinks I'm her friend. I've hated her ever since I set foot in medical school! That one that stole you away from me." Tears start falling down my face, hard. I turn around and run. He runs after me._

_"I love you, Andie!" he yells. _

I wonder why I used his nickname for me to everyone else. It just felt so different for me but it always brought up memories of him. Whenever I heard a guy say my name, Andie, I always see if it's Justin.

_"I used to love you!" I scream, tears falling hard and sobs making my body shake. I stop. I was almost to my house but I got so tired. I was a the park. The park where he gave me my first kiss because no one else would kiss me, even at seventeen. The park where I broke my arm when I was twelve, even though I thought I wasn't going to break my bones. Everything is inevitable. The park where we spent most of our time together, ranging from sixth grade to now. I loved him. I used to until he broke my heart with Adrianna. I sat on the park bench where we at ice cream, talked for hours, had our first kiss together. That was before Adrianna. _

_"Alex, I love you. Why can't you see that?" I look up at him, my vision blurry because of the tears._

_"I never saw that. Just leave me the hell alone! You chose Adrianna. You _chose _Adrianna. I don't trust you anymore. After you graduate, you'll go off to your internship in New York and get married to Adrianna. I'm done with you." I ran fast. He wasn't running after me anymore. I graduated. I started to trust women with my heart more, started to embrace my bisexuality. I only kissed a woman once. Now, I'm after them. I never made it to his wedding. Rumor has it, Justin broke it off with Adrianna. He wouldn't do that. He loves her. _

_End of flashback..._

"Justin... How are you and Adrianna?" I ask. He pulls out of the hug and I instantly miss his warmth. He looks at me quizzically.

**_Mark's POV_**

I was having lunch with Addison. I started getting used to being around her without getting horny. I'm so proud! This manwhore definitely isn't going down. Addison and I were talking about the bet when Andie stormed into the cafeteria and slammed her tray on the table.

"Someone's angry," Addison says. Andie just stabs at her salad.

"I _hate _men. I _hate _them," she says.

"Then why are your best friends guys?" I ask. She looks at me and stabs the lettuce with full force. Uh oh. "Sorry." I put my hands up in protest.

"I need a good surgery. And I need to do something during that surgery because I'm pretty sure the man I hate is going to be watching over me in the O.R." She take a stab at a tomato. Addison looks over at me fiercely.

"I didn't do anything!" I say in protest.

"It's not Mark, Addison. It's," another stab into a crouton, "It's my best friend ever since I was in sixth grade. I never saw him after we graduated medical school. I was in love with him but he got married." She chewed angrily on her food.

"He's a plastic surgeon, too?" I ask.

"Yeah. He's going to be scrubbing in on your rhinoplasty."

"Is he the same age?" he asks.

"Yeah. Kind of. But he's the best that the hospital in New York has seen, he told me. The hospital wanted him to watch 'Dr. Sloan's perfect rhinoplasty.' Oh, no." She stares at a guy. I look over to where Andie was staring. He looked like an average guy. Glasses, jet black hair, a plain gray t-shirt and navy blue pants. He saw Andie and came over. Andie was getting up but the guy grabbed her arm before she took a step.

"Alex," he said. Addison looked over at me quizzically.

"Who's Alex?" she asks. She doesn't know? Hm.

"Andie. Listen to me. I broke it off with Adrianna after... our talk," he said. He gave the nickname?

"Justin. Why are you here? Why do you keep looking for me?" she asks.

"Can we talk in private?" he asks, shooting glances at me and Addison.

"Go ahead," I said. Andie stood up and pulled her arm from his grasp. She stormed off.

"Now that was... unexpected," Addison says. I laugh and continued my conversation with her, unaware of what was happening to Andie.

* * *

Okay, this is the longest chapter I have written for this story. I always had ideas for this, boggling in my head. I'll be making a part two but you need to review!


	6. Damn Elevators

**Chapter 6: Damn Elevators**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: Sorry about the no Maddison. The last chapter is because of what's gonna happen in the next chapter. I'm taking a break from the drama and letting the Maddison horny feelings go. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**_Day 31..._**

**_Addison's POV_**

"So," Mark starts, "It's been 31 days. I've blasted through it, no problem. How about you?"

"I'm fine," I say. It's true. I've only had a few men, nine or ten, see my naked. I've been somewhat celibate.

"Really?" he asks, getting close, too close for comfort. I thought I wouldn't mind it, because I was immune. But thinking about the 31 days, that's a long time, if you include the days before the bet. I couldn't control my breathing when he came inches from my face.

"I'm done with my lunch." I get up, almost hitting Mark's face with a the tray. "OH!" I instinctively drop my lunch tray which fell on his head.

"Oww!" he yells. "What the hell? Now I've got sauce on my shirt!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" I grab a napkin and wipe it out. He grabs my wrist and shoots me his McSteamy face. Damn. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me. He let go of my hand and I walked out. It wasn't until I reached the elevator I figured out he followed me.

**_Mark's POV_**

I loved flirting with Addison. It seemed to come easy to me now. I could flirt and not have sex at the same time. Not at the exact same time, but you know what I mean. The doors opened for the elevator and I grinned. No one was in there.

"I know you're there now, Mark," she says. I grin and follow her inside.

"I need to change my shirt," I say. She leans on the railing on the back wall. Perfect. I stop the elevator and put my hands on the railing on either side of Addison, pinning her against the wall. Perfect. "You made my first day complete torture. It's time to pay the debt." I grin as I put my hand on the small of her back, bringing her close to me.

**_Addison's POV_**

My breathing hitched. I closed my eyes when his lips with millimeters from mine. He didn't kiss me. He kissed my cheek. My breathing went back to normal a little until he lowered his head to the right side of my neck. His warm breathe against my neck was making me more horny than I felt right now but that seemed impossible. I've already reached my limit. I was waiting for him to do something, anything. He just pulled back.

"Torture," he said in a husky voice. My knees buckled and he caught me, by grabbing my ass. He laughed. My face was growing red. He rubbed his hand on my thigh. Why'd I have to wear a skirt today? His hand was going up and his rubbing increased. He quickly took his hand out from under my skirt and put it under my shirt. A weird sound filled the elevator. I quickly realized it was me, moaning. He smirked. He drew circles on my stomach.

"I'm going to be late," I say, in a low voice. His hand spiked up to my breast. He brought his hand to my back and his hands danced around the clasp. _Undo it... _He smirks.

"I heard that," he says. Damn it. He didn't undo it. I was growing weaker. I barely noticed his other hand grabbing my two wrists and pinning them above my head. He drew circles just above my bra clasp. I'm pretty sure the people in the security room were thinking they were watching porn instead of the elevator right about now. He let me go. I breathed in. _Two can play at this game. _I swiftly undid his pants zipper and button and put my hand in. Mark hitched his breath. I laughed a little and swiftly took my hand out. He grinned. Mark restarted the elevator and walked out on his floor.

"Damn elevators," I mumbled under my breath, sinking to the floor.

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this. Haha. Review, please!


	7. A Beautiful Mess II

**Chapter 7: A Beautiful Mess II**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: I gave this a little time to breathe. I updated three chapters in three days! So, it's time to write another chapter. Andie's past is revealed more and more. A surprise is waiting at the end of this chapter. Enjoy the new chapter! Oh, and I changed my name! It's McShip now. Hehe.

* * *

_**Day 31...**_

_**Andie's POV**_

Yelling and screaming. Yelling and screaming.

"Why did it take you so long?! I had waited for you and waited for you! I have hoped and wished that I was the one that you loved the most! Then you go and propose to Adrianna! Then you tell me that you love me more than her, a month before the wedding! And then you cancel it! Why did you cancel it?" Yelling and screaming. Yelling and screaming.

"It was scary for me! I thought that you did not love me! Andie, I thought you didn't love me. I thought that I would settle for the second best. You're the first best!" Yelling and screaming. Yelling and screaming.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I would have been utterly shocked but you know I'm a romantic! I would have kissed you, right there, even if we were in class! Even if we were eating lunch. Even if it was in front of Adrianna!" Yelling and screaming. Yelling and screaming. I'm pretty sure everyone was questioning what was happening in the supply closet. I stormed out. I couldn't take his useless answers. I knew he was running after me. When a hand touched my shoulder, I moved. _Grab the hand, twist the arm to the back, do a 180, and flip him over..._ When I knew who it was, he was already on the ground.

_**Addison's POV**_

"Andie! What the hell?!" I yell at her as I see Mark lying on the ground.

"Holy crap! How the hell do you know how to do that?! Oww." Andie was standing there shocked.

"Mark! I thought you were Justin!" she says. Everyone was staring at her.

"Go back to work!" I yell. The crowd disappears. Andie helps Mark up and we let him lean on the counter of the nurse's station.

"How the hell did you know how to do that?" he asks.

"Um... I didn't really do it hard enough to dislocate your shoulder. I was scared in highschool, of guys, so I took a fighting class." She shrugged. "You still might need some x-rays. The last time I did that to a guy, he broke his arm. Oh, and a C.T. and an M.R.I." She takes off running. The boys must of been real scary.

_**Mark's POV **_

I had a headache but nothing more. I didn't know Andie could do that! I think she's scared of what I might say to her. She's been avoiding me all day.

We cross paths as I leave the hospital. She turns and tries to run but I grab her arm.

"It's okay, Andie." She shrugs me off. She turns to me and I could see she's been crying.

_**Andie's POV**_

It's happening again. Mark is my best friend. I know what happens when I get close to a best friend. Standing there, staring into his eyes, I began to fall again. That's what I've been doing most of my life towards Justin. I just fell deeper and deeper into the abyss of love. It isn't until the end of the fall that you know you couldn't get out again. But, somewhere, someone saves you before you fall again. They give you their hand.

I began to fall again.

I turned around and ran. I can't have these feelings. I just can't. In my mind, in the supply closet, I remember I counted how many times Justin said I love you a month before the wedding. _Almost ten times. _I could feel he meant them.

I saw him sitting on the bench.

Running is the best way to get away from something. It was the best way I knew how. It was what I have been doing when Justin chose Adrianna. I ran again.

"Justin." I sit down next to him. "Do you really love me?" He looks up at me and I feel I already know the answer...

* * *

Shortie chapter. I love my new name. Okay, so please review! I wonder what's gonna happen next... Hehe.


	8. Diagnosis

**Chapter 8: Diagnosis**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: OMG! I got my wish! Sorry for the long wait. No one reviewed. (frowns) I just needed one review and that would have made me happy. Oh. Wow. I'm writing three stories at once. Woops. Oh, well. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_**Day 38...**_

_**Andie's POV**_

Justin went back to New York the day after the surgery. He was going to transfer to Seattle Grace. He knew that long-distance relationships didn't really do well. I've been feeling weird for the past couple of days. I ate a big slice of cake I bought yesterday. And then I had heartburn that night. I'm a doctor, so what are my symptoms? Hunger, heartburn for up to an hour. Oh, just don't mind it. You're scrubbing in on a surgery with Mark!

_**Mark's POV**_

"Now I make the lateral part of the marginal incision," I said, cutting in the patient's nose after I cut the first one. "Now I use a small clamp for clearer view of the inside of the nose. I make an incision to connect the two incisions. Scissors. I use the pointed ends of the scissors to expose the cartilage of nose..." I look up and I see Andie a little out of it. "Dr. Ramio, are you paying attention?"

"Yes, I am, Dr. Sloan," she replied.

_**Andie's POV**_

Hunger, heartburn, gnawing pain in the upper abdomen... Focus on Mark's surgery. Cartilage, exposed. A blunt-tipped pair of scissors is introduced on the side of the columella, through the marginal incision that we made, and as the scissors are spread open, the skin is swept away from the underlying cartilages. Be careful to not tear the skin or cartilage as they are very tightly together...

Vomit, throwing up. In an OR. Bloody vomit. Oh, no.

_**Mark's POV**_

"Get Dr. Ramio out of here! Someone get a gurney and a bucket!" I screamed, towards all the nurses. I stared down at her, her vomiting subsiding a bit. A gurney came just a few minutes later and I continued my surgery. After I scrubbed out, I paged Addison to come with me to check on Andie.

"What happened?" Addison asked me while walking down the hall to Andie.

"She was vomiting blood," I said back, as we came to her room. I opened the door, Addison behind me, and then quickly closed it.

_**Addison's POV**_

"What?" I ask. Mark was turning red. I've never seen him blush.

"Don't ask," he simply replied. I opened the door and found Andie in a hospital gown, lying in the bed, equally red.

"Don't ask," she said, mimicking Mark's tone. Something was up. "You know, it's rude to enter people's rooms without knocking on the door," she said.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't knock," I heard Mark behind me.

"Can't change the past," Andie shrugged. I was so confused.

"What is going?" I asked, a little bit annoyed. Andie's eyes went to her chest and then landed on Mark. I laughed, getting it after a few moments. "Wow. You were changing and Mark saw you?"

"Yeah." She pause a long time before saying, "A guy has never seen me naked."

"You're a virgin?" I asked.

"Not really," she said, her eyes focusing on the window.

"What do you mean, 'not really?'" I asked.

"Would you rather I say it?" Mark asked. She looked at Mark and nodded. He leaned down to my ear and whispered it into my ear.

"Oh," I felt very awkward in that moment. I played with my fingers and quickly changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"My vomiting has subsided and they'll take me for a C.T. and an M.R.I. in a moment," she said.

"That's good," I replied. "Well, we have patients. We'll just go." Mark and I left.

Later that night, we visited Andie and she told us that they found a duodenal ulcer. Yikes.

* * *

Wow. Andie is sick! Anyone know what some of the causes of ulcers? I know but I'm wondering if anyone would figure it out. Excuse her last name because I could not find a better one. (frowns) Review please!


	9. Sorry! AN

**Author's Note**

**I know this isn't my usual manner. I usually update in less than a week. Sometimes 8 days depending on my writer's block.**

**But I'm so sorry! I thought I could balance this and school. But my English teacher gave us a book report. (sigh) Plus homework! Which I'm supposed to be doing right about now. It's early day so just kick back and go on my computer. LOL.**

**Hiatus warning, right now. I have a lot on my plate right now! I have to prepare for my presentation of my book report in three weeks, I'm going to audition (yes) for a Talent Show in less than ten days and I have homework! So much crap! Haha.**

**And I have major's writer's block for all three stories! I have an idea for Sixty Days For a Lifetime and maybe for Oh, Sweet Mother! but I'm stuck on The Last Thing. :P Help?**

**Sorry again. But since I started school, I had gotten two more ideas that seemed to popped from nowhere. Remember, they just come to me. I'll probably finish these three stories first and then move onto them. One's somewhat Paddison angst, maybe, onto Maddison in the future, set off from the last episode (PETE SAID I LOVE YOU VIOLET TO ADDISON! HOLY CRAP!) and then one's an AU Maddison. I'll have some fun writing these. :D**

**Sorry... Hugs and Kisses- xoxo Gossip Girl (LOL. Sorry. I couldn't resist. xD)**

**McShip (Alex)**


	10. Can't Hide It

**Chapter 9: Can't Hide It**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: YAY! Another update! Oh, forgot. Since basically all of my other stories are on regular writing style, the POV, first-person style is now dead. It is very hard to write in a different style. :P Enjoy!

* * *

_**Day 40...**_

Mark saw Andie at the nurse's station, doing her charts. She was wearing a turtleneck under her scrubs, ugly and green. Which was odd.

"You did something dirty," he whispered when he was standing next to her.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"So you did!" he whispered back, his mouth curling up into a grin.

"Well, things got heated this morning and he just wanted to--" she started.

"Whoa, whoa!" Mark looked at her. "He?" His eyebrows went up.

She glanced at him and whispered, "Shut up." He laughed, continuing to do his charts, as she ran into Addison just a few feet away, charts flying into the air and onto the ground.

"Sorry! Damn my clumsiness," Andie said back. She helped Addison pick up most of her charts and Addison's back was facing Mark. That wasn't the only thing that was facing him.

Mark sweared under his breathe as he eyes Addison's ass carefully through her tight skirt, trying so very hard to focus on his charts. Dirty thoughts overclouded his mind. _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts go away. Good thoughts, good thoughts here to stay. _The bad thoughts stayed, the good thoughts, well, they _were _the bad thoughts. For him anyway. His eyes were glued there.

His hand stopped and all he did was stare... until Addison caught him. He looked into her eyes and Addison seemed to recognize those eyes.

-----

She got thrown at the wall of the closet, she let out a whimper before Mark's lips crashing onto hers. He hooked her leg over his hip and rid his scrub shirt.

"Forty days," he whispered huskily, his lips hovering above hers. "Forty days of 'scratching' my fucking hot itch." He paused and resumed kissing her again, her lips bruised and big. He let loose the buttons of her blouse when his pager beeped, on the floor next to them.

He looked at it but Addison said, "Leave it." He grinned and continued kissing her ferociously, the sexual frustration finally being resolved.

-----

_Where the hell is he?!_, Andie thought, sending page after page to Mark. She was power-walking through the halls when she heard his pager faintly. She also heard moans.

She opened the door, making it fly open, wondering why the hell it wasn't locked, and yelled, "Dr. Sloan, what the he-- Oh."

Mark's mouth was on Addison's neck. He was topless, his hand on the clasp of her bra. Her hand was at the tie on his scrub pants. She buried her face on Mark's shoulder as soon as the door opened.

"I'll just, uh, leave." Andie awkwardly shuffled out of the closet and closed the door. Addison let out a nervous giggle and looked up at Mark.

"I don't know," she sighed, "If we should end this earlier than we're supposed to."

"The end of the bet is the icing on the cake," he said. "Twenty more days. I'll be sure to make it with your while," his voice was sing-songy and Addison let out another laugh.

"I think I'll make it worth _your _while." She kissed him again and began dressing. "Speaking of icing..." Her thoughts trailed off and Mark was left to fill in the blank. They exited the closet, getting looks from basically everyone around them. Mark gave her one last kiss, softly. She smiled into the kiss and then ran off to her surgeries.

-----

Addison walked over, humming, oddly, and sat next to Callie at the lunch table who was eyeing her carefully.

"Everyone in the hospital is talking about you and Mark. I thought you guys had that sex bet?" Callie asked.

"We do," Addison hummed out.

"You're happy, bubbly Addison!" Callie exclaimed. "Did you guys have sex?"

"No," Addison sounded disappointed, which she was. "We didn't lock the door..." She looked up and saw Andie who was playing with her salad. Her salad was barely eaten so she probably was staying away from Addison. Callie's eyes followed Addison's.

"Dr. Ramio? Seriously?" Addison's head snapped at Callie.

"I think the interns got into your head."

"I had to hear seriously this, seriously that and so I started using it. I got used to it." Callie shrugged. "Are you going to stop the bet?"

"No," Addison sighed. She smiled, too. "We're going to keep going."

"I wonder how Mark would be after the bet," Callie sang. She nudged Addison's arm playfully. "I bet he'd be _really _good."

"Oh, you have no idea how good he was in the closet." They laughed.

"I don't expect you to be walking in... How many days are left?"

"Twenty days."

"Twenty-five days. I don't expect you to walk five days after the bet ends." Callie grinned mischeviously.

* * *

What will that entail? :) Reviews make me happy.


	11. I Wanna Touch You

**Chapter 10: I Wanna Touch You**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N**: Okay, so fast forwading this a little bit. :) I just published my nubby fic so give the criticism there because it was my first ever fic! :) Enjoy, this smutty fun! ;D Oh, and the song in there is I Wanna by All American Rejects. I named the fic after it just adding in two words of the lyrics. :)

* * *

_**Day 58...**_

Mark lay awake and groaned. He had yet another dream about Addison, this time wet and naked. It was the last of days for the sex bet and there were several reunions with Mr. Happy and Mr. Hand. He had a painful erection.

"Mr. Happy, meet Mr. Hand... again," he murmured and his hand went under the sheets.

-----

Addison lay awake, aroused from the dream she just had. She was reliving that hot closet moment just a few days ago. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and it was Mark who stopped them this time. This had been happening for ten straight days and Addison had to avoid Mark because all she wanted to do was throw him to the wall and fuck him senseless. Her hand went under the sheets and she thought of Mark.

-----

_**Day 59...**_

Mark is driving towards the hospital, putting on the radio, hoping to get his mind off of Addison. The song didn't help.

_I never thought that I was so blind_  
_I can finally see the truth_  
_It's me for you_  
_Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side_  
_Cuz it's never gonna be the truth_  
_Too far for you_

_But can you hear me say?_  
_Don't throw me away_  
_And there's no way out_  
_I gotta hold you somehow_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_  
_You wanna touch me too_  
_Everyday but all I have is time_  
_Our loves the perfect crime_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you_  
_You wanna touch me too_  
_Every way and when they set me free_  
_Just put your hands on me_

_Damn right, I do, _he thought. He turned off the radio and continued down the road silently.

-----

Addison was listening to the song in her own car.

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too_

Addison didn't turn off the radio, instead she just listened to the song intently. _Another day of avoiding Mark..._

_-----_

_**Day 59, night time, around 11:50...**_

Mark stares at the clock, a bag of goodies on the table near the window. _Come on, dammit, move! _He sighs and he notices how tired he is. He tries to sleep and falls into a deep sleep.

_"Addison," I say. Wait, am I having deja vu? _

_She puts her fingers on my lips._

_"Shh... just enjoy this..." I couldn't figure out where I was. The hotel room? Maybe. All I know is I am somewhat naked, in a bed, with Addison on top of me. In a flimsy nightgown. A _short _flimsy gown. And she is on top of me! She puts her hands on my stomach and traces circles until she goes right near..._

The alarm clock beeps and he groans. He rubs his face with his hands and gets up to dress. He sees the bag of goodies on the table but he passes it. He quickly showers and is off to the hospital, grabbing two coffees from the coffee cart and giving Addison one when he sees her at the nurse's station.

"Sixty days, done," he sips his coffee and she just stares at him. Her eyes turn dark and she suddenly can't think right. She snaps out her reverie and takes the coffee. She passes him but she quickly whispers in his ear. He grins and she sways her hips as she goes to the nearest on-call room. He follows her and pushes her onto the bed, careful to lock the door. He straddles her and pins her on the bed. She gives him a sultry grin and kisses him passionately, not asking but _demanding _entrance to his mouth. Their tongues battle and he quickly takes off her blouse. After it was gone, he notices she wore no bra.

"I'm not going to wait, Mark," she says, impatiently. He kneads one breast and he pulls the other nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at it, unpinning her. She let out a low moan and reached for his pants. He grabs it and says,

"Not yet," in the huskiest voice ever. She nods and kisses him. He trails kisses down her neck, throat, cleavage, and places an open mouthed kiss just about the hem of her skirt. "Do you have anything under here?" He zips down the skirt and feels skin. She shakes her head. He threw the skirt somewhere in the room and she lay naked in front of him.

"That's not fair," she pants as he sucks on her neck, leaving a sign he was there. "You're not naked." Mark wasn't wearing his scrubs and she slowly inched her fingers down his chest to his groin. She unzipped it and rubbed him. He quickly got her hand out of there and whispered,

"_Not yet._" His hand reached down in between her legs and she spread out her legs as far as she could. Mark grinned and his finger entered her, pumping fast and hard. She moaned loudly and he puts another finger in, increasing the speed, thumbing her clit. Addison didn't know if she was in heaven or hell. She needed something bigger. She's coming close to her high when all of a sudden his fingers left her. Her eyes were closed and she opened them to see a very naked Mark. She gripped onto his shoulders with his hand and hooked a leg around his hips. He wasted no time and entered her painfully slow and then painfully slow out. He increased the speed, thumbing her clit now and then. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he entered her deeper than he, or anyone had before. He kissed her occasionally, on her lips, on her neck, sucking on her nipples. She was screaming his name in no time. She came, hard and fast, him soon following her. He still pounded into her to increase the pleasure. He stopped, both of them panting, their bodies slick with sweat. He pulled himself out of her and collapsed onto the otherside of her.

"That was..." Addison breathed and she giggled a bit.

"Mind-blowing, earth-shattering, physics defying sex?"

"Yes."

"Wait until tonight..." He kissed her softly before putting the sheet over their bodies and holding Addison close to him.

* * *

That bag of goodies in the chapter? Tell me what you want in there and Maddison will have a round two in the next chapter. Review please! :)


End file.
